maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KyleH
Template Help Hey, I'm having some difficulties in the colored backgrounds showing up on my Infobox Templates. I checked over at Bionicle Wiki (formerly Bioniclepedia) for help, and they couldn't find the error either. Would you be able to check over this (and fix it if you can find the error)? I decided to stop trying myself, as the more I worked, the more went away (at one time, the page name and lower background were in working order, then I happened to them-- oops). I've gotten it so that all of the text shows properly (that only took a long time lol) as well as the bottom background color. The problem is getting the background for "character infobox" and for the page title to show. (An example of the style for this can be found on this page). I've been trying to get this Wiki to be graphically pleasing- check out the main page with the Monaco skin for example ; ) - and get the templates in working order near the beginning so it'll be easier to add to pages as they pop up (no matter how slowly this is lol). Luckily for me, this is a relatively universal template, so I wouldn't have to bother with several of these roaming around "untamed." If this isn't an area of your expertise, would you know someone who would know about this who could help? Thanks for your time. I should be on some tomorrow after I get an essay for English written if you need some more information about this problem. *Oh, for some reason the logo image, Wiki.png, isn't showing up on the main page. A day or two when I logged out, I was it working fine, but it isn't now. Oh, don't I sound clueless lol? Oh, to think I could get my sig to do what it is right, and not these things... 03:07, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I think that I have fixed the template. Can you take a look and let me know if that works for you? As for the homepage image, I'm not sure what you're referring to. Everything looks correct to me. What seems to be missing? --KyleH (talk) 09:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, it appears to be working perfectly. About the image: I refer to what would be shown at the top-left on any page as the logo (a smaller version of the left-side image on the main page). At this time, I'm not quite sure whether it's just my computer being weird (happens sometimes) or if there's something small I neglected to do again. Thanks again for your help : D 19:02, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, Me Again— Magi-Nation trouble again Hey, me again from [ Magi-Nation Wiki. I was editing the page Furok Species, and the page went weird. I tried using a template format much like an old one of The Bionicle Wiki, and the sidebar and adverts took over their side of the page (I tried checking it out on my other account which I created for such times, and it was the same there, too). This happens in editing and preview modes, as well as the page itself. As it's isolated to this page, I think it was something I did in editing the page, but I'm not sure— yes, you can tell I'm still getting used to the Wiki formatting. Oh, and I tried resizing the screen, and it still did that, even at full-screen. My guess is that the problem somehow lies in the table formatting. Also, on an unrelated note, is it possible to control which adverts are displayed on this Wiki? As it's TV show is aimed at children, some of the adverts (in particular the Lostipedia one -or however it's spelled- ) don't seem age-appropriate for the audiences that might com to the Wiki. Thanks again for your time, and don't be surprised if I yell for help again : p 01:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Hi! The problem with the Furok Species page was that the code to close the table was missing, so it basically broke the rest of the page. I just added a |} to the end of the page which resolved the issue. Regarding the adds, unfortunately there isn't any way to control what spotlights appear on the page, but I'll relay that feedback to the people who are in control of spotlights in general. --KyleH (talk) 17:47, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, thanks again : D 21:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) As I predicted, I need help again Hey, I've been working with a collapsible template used on the Yugioh and RuneScape wikis in different forms. I tried working with the one from the Yugioh wiki on my Sandbox page, but the hide/show "link" (which makes it collapsible) isn't appearing (everything else works just fine, though). The main place this would be needed at the moment is this page so that the 6+ lists don't take up as much space as it is and can be automatically hidden when viewing the page. (Apparently I can completely redesign the main page but still can't get this one detail) 14:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I got help from Dr5ag2on of RuneScape Wiki with this, and it's working just right now. However, another weird thing's come up: the favicon for some reason is showing a blue "W" instead of the gold "M" from the Magi-Nation logo (the file it loads when looking on the file's page is the blue w. It did this even after uploading the favicon again incase something happened there- still the blue "W"). I checked a couple other Wikis, and this problem isn't on them. Oh, another thing I thought of while I was looking over the "Starting this Wiki" help page is a namespace for pages that I didn't realize at the time should be officially created by staff prior to making pages under it (the "non-content" "Magination:" namespace that is used for site-related stuff and help). It mentions that pages already created under there won't be included, so that brings up a couple other questions: Would deleting and restoring the pages afterwards make the namespace function properly (as there aren't that many pages under there)? If not, would copying the text and markup to my computer, deleting the page, and then re-creating the page by pasting the text work instead? Or would it be better to redirect those pages to the already-existing "Magi-Nation_Wiki:" namespace and change the few links to those pages? 23:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC)